User blog:Michealikruhara0110/Lego Universe Can Survive! (But not in the traditional way)
I'm just throwing an idea out here, wondering if anybody will like it. Now, I don't know about you all, but playing LU as a game, for me isn't the part I'll miss the most. Though I will miss the game very much, I don't think it can be saved. But there is 1 part of Lego Universe that can be saved, its Story. And I'm sugjesting a way by which this can be preserved, and for it to continue to grow without meddling from the bone-heads at Lego. Now here's my idea, stay with me, it may sound crazy or lame, but here it is. We could make, an LU Webcomic. I know, I know, it won't be the same, nothing can ever be the same. But for me, Lego Universe isn't just a game. The feeling of its Storyline changes it from a simple game to a real world, a mindset, a fantasy in our heads that lets us, if only for a moment, escape from our normal, boring lives. Where we are not just a kid, who goes to school, then gets on the computer, then goes to bed (wash, rinse, repeat). We ARE our minifigure, we ARE members of the Nexus Force, the Imagination Nexus is a Real, tangible thing we can almost reach out and touch. And its that I want to try and preserve. And besides, if it were a Comic, we wouldn't have to worry about content, just writing Storys, the fun part. Look at some of these pictures: Wisdomtree.jpg Lu fourpanels.jpg FV samuraivillage.jpg Lu duke and baron.jpg Lu mythran temple.jpg JeniWambergLegos01.jpg Lu found it.jpg Lu noooooo.jpg Imagine whole comic's like some of these drawings. We just need to find someone who's good at drawing minifigures, there's planty of people on this Wiki (or, just maybe we could get help from the original artists from LU, who made these pictures) I'm sure we could find someone. And Storys to write about? Forget about it, almost everyone has a good idea or two for stories. We would have plenty to chose from to write about. I have several ideas for things to use: #1- The Underground: Its an older story of mine about a minifig named Riku who used to be a Paradox, then he left to form his own organization in the Crux System, The Underground. Though its not evil, they're primarily a research group like Paradox. The story features many battles, Riku's running rivalry with the Darkitect, romance (Jjsy kidding. Or am I?), and tons of other cool stuff. I have several chapters writen for it in an old blog of mine: http://lustorytheunderground.blogspot.com/ I stopped publishing it after the shut down was announced, but I have several more chapters writen, and YEARS worth of more chapters bouncing in my head waiting to be writen. #2- Xalaxius: Founded on the idea that The Baron is posessed by some alternate evil force, and was forced to create SB, corrupt the Nexus, and such. The Evil is an Ancient mennace named Xlalaxius (zal-ax-ee-us), an old First Builder who was enveloped by the power of Chaos. A war he lead destroyed the First Builders civilization, and much of the Universes Imagination Energy. He was sealed in the temple on Gallant 5 along with the Imagometer pieces, and the Baron accidentaly released him while there. This story involves much drama, an epic storyline, and a major battle to free the Baron from his imprissionent. #3- The Chaos Stone and the 4 Weapons of Imagination: This kinda ties in with idea #2. Xalaxius forged much of his power into a small stone so he could easier controll it, and become stronger. To counter-act this, the First Builders forged 4 weapons from pure Imagination to combat him. 1-The Sword of Eternal Triumph. 2-The Shield of Eternal Life. 3-The Staff of Eternal Wisedom. 4-The Compass of Eternal Guidance. With them, they pushed Xalaxius back and sealed him away. To protect the Universe, the First Builders then hid the Chaos Stone so its evil power could never be used, and hid the 4 weapons so they could never be used for evil. Then, Xalaxius finds the Stone again, so the Mythrans help the Nexus Force find the 4 weapons so they can stop Xalaxius once again. If anybody likes this idea, or thinks they could be an artist for this comic (you would have to be very good at drawing, and have the spare time to draw and upload our stories), you know where the comments are! Category:Blog posts